


Kyou kara dou, ikite yuku?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Cheating, Dark, Drunkenness, M/M, Rape, Razors, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Toma... è successo qualcosa?” aveva chiesto, confuso.L’altro si era morso un labbro, gesto che Pi aveva interpretato come disagio o senso di colpa.Poi l’aveva visto. La camicia leggermente sbottonata lasciava intravedere un segno rosso alla base del collo, e Yamashita non aveva più avuto dubbi sul fatto che lo sguardo di Toma mostrasse effettivamente senso di colpa.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Matsumoto Jun, Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	Kyou kara dou, ikite yuku?

**_ Kyou kara dou, Ikite yuku? _ **

Yamashita posò violentemente il bicchiere sul tavolo.

I rimasugli di vodka si versarono sulla superficie, ma non si curò di asciugarli. Prese la bottiglia, riempiendolo di nuovo e scolandoselo in un sorso.

Cominciava a sentire l’effetto dell’alcool. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la testa che gli girava.

Quando li riaprì, si focalizzò sul motivo per cui aveva tirato fuori la vodka.

Ikuta era tornato a casa meno di mezz’ora prima.

Erano le due del mattino. Yamapi era disteso sul divano, in dormiveglia.

Non lo stava esattamente aspettando. Si era messo in salotto a guardare svogliatamente la televisione, conscio che l’altro non sarebbe tornato tanto presto.

Era uscito a cena con Matsumoto e Oguri Shun, e quasi sempre in quelle occasioni capitava che facessero le ore piccole.

Era quasi sul punto di addormentarsi quando aveva sentito la porta di casa aprirsi; non aveva voglia di alzarsi, quindi era rimasto disteso, facendo un cenno di saluto a Toma con la mano.

“Okaeri. Passato una bella serata?” gli aveva domandato, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

“Mh. Sì, mi sono divertito” aveva detto di rimando il più grande, passandogli accanto senza aggiungere altro.

Era stato a quel punto che Yamashita aveva notato che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Si era alzato lentamente dal divano, raggiungendolo e fermandolo facendo presa sul polso.

“Toma... è successo qualcosa?” aveva chiesto, confuso.

L’altro si era morso un labbro, gesto che Pi aveva interpretato come disagio o senso di colpa.

Poi l’aveva visto. La camicia leggermente sbottonata lasciava intravedere un segno rosso alla base del collo, e Yamashita non aveva più avuto dubbi sul fatto che lo sguardo di Toma mostrasse effettivamente senso di colpa.

“Vado... vado a farmi una doccia, ok?” gli aveva detto il più grande, senza rispondere alla domanda.

Yamapi aveva stretto maggiormente la presa sul polso.

“Tomohisa lasciami, mi fai male” aveva mormorato, con poca convinzione; l’altro allora gli aveva portato la mano libera alla gola, scostando il colletto da quello che era il chiaro segno di un morso.

“Toma... che cosa è successo?” aveva ripetuto, con tono malfermo che cercava di mascherare la rabbia.

“Chi è stato?” aveva aggiunto, senza essere certo di voler conoscere la risposta.

Toma aveva chinato lo sguardo, fissando intensamente il pavimento, senza dare l’impressione di voler rispondere.

Il più piccolo allora gli aveva lasciato il polso, per fare invece saldamente presa sulla mascella. Aveva avvicinato il volto al suo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Toma...” aveva sibilato solo, e questi allora aveva ceduto.

“MatsuJun!” aveva gridato, liberandosi dalla sua mano.

Erano rimasti immobili per qualche istante, in un silenzio surreale, entrambi fissando il pavimento.

Poi Yamashita gli aveva voltato le spalle, dirigendosi verso l’isola della cucina, dando un pugno sul marmo, facendosi male, tuttavia senza rendersi davvero conto del dolore.

“Puoi andare a farti la doccia, se vuoi” disse, con voce più tranquilla di quella che si sarebbe aspettato.

Si sentì lo sguardo di Toma addosso ancora per qualche secondo, prima che questi uscisse velocemente dalla stanza.

Quando finalmente aveva udito la porta del bagno chiudersi, si era diretto verso la credenza e aveva tirato fuori la vodka.

Aveva mandato giù un bicchiere, poi un altro, poi un altro.

_MatsuJun._

Toma non era quel tipo di persona.

Non era il tipo di persona da andare a letto con qualcun altro così alla leggera.

Non era il tipo di persona che l’avrebbe tradito, perché lo amava, lui ne era certo.

E proprio per questa certezza, non riusciva a controllare la rabbia.

La mente continuava a mandare a ripetizioni immagini di Toma che si lasciava toccare, che si lasciava baciare, che si lasciava scopare da qualcuno che non fosse lui.

Riempì un’ultima volta il bicchiere, quando sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi di nuovo.

Sentì Ikuta tornare nella stanza da letto, cosa che lo mandò ancora più in bestia.

Abbandonò il bicchiere sul tavolo, dirigendosi velocemente nell’altra stanza.

Toma era seduto sul letto, con solo i pantaloni del pigiama indosso e un asciugamano intorno alle spalle.

Aveva un’espressione tormentata, ma a Yamapi non importava di quanto si potesse sentire in colpa.

Non ne aveva il diritto.

“Ti sei lavato bene?” gli chiese, a denti stretti, avvicinandosi al letto e prendendogli il mento in una mano, costringendolo a guardare nella sua direzione. “O ti sei lasciato altre tracce di Matsumoto addosso?” aggiunse, passando pesantemente la mano sul segno del morso che il più grande aveva sul collo.

“Tomohisa... mi dispiace. Io non...” tentò di giustificarsi, ma l’altro non gliene diede il modo.

“Sta zitto!” urlò. “Rispondi solo ad una domanda: sei andato a letto con lui sì o no?” sibilò. Ikuta abbassò lo sguardo e dopo pochi secondi annuì. Yamashita sentì la rabbia pervaderlo, quasi spaventandolo per la sua intensità. “E allora non voglio sentire le tue scuse, non voglio sentire le tue giustificazioni. Non voglio ascoltarti!” concluse, prendendogli il volto in una mano e stringendo sulle mandibole, certo di fargli male.

Perché era l’unica cosa che volesse in quel momento.

Non voleva sapere il perché. Non voleva scuse. Non voleva chiesto perdono.

Voleva fargli del male. Voleva farlo soffrire, ferirlo come lui si sentiva ferito.

Come se non avesse controllo delle proprie azioni, si diresse verso l’armadio. Ne tirò fuori una cintura e si voltò nuovamente verso Toma.

Quest’ultimo si rese conto delle sue intenzioni troppo tardi; Yamashita gli mise una mano sullo sterno, spingendolo contro il materasso e montandogli a cavalcioni, tirandogli le braccia fino a quando non furono all’altezza della testiera del letto.

Gli incrociò i polsi, facendo forza quando incontrò la giusta resistenza da parte dell’altro, e li legò con la cintura, stretti, in modo tale che lasciasse il segno, tanto da escoriarlo.

“Yamapi... Tomo... per favore, smettila. Lasciami andare, non sei divertente” gli disse l’altro, con il respiro reso pesante dalla paura che traspariva palese dal suo tono di voce e dai suoi occhi, spalancati, che lo fissavano come se lo vedessero per la prima volta.

“Ho detto che non voglio sentirti, Toma” ribatté l’altro, ancora con quel tono pacifico che stonava con lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, quasi velato di crudeltà. “Hai così tanta voglia di essere scopato? Hai così tanta voglia di avere dei segni addosso?” gli disse, passandogli una mano sul petto, conficcandogli le unghie nella carne. “Ti accontento, allora. Vedrai che quando avrò finito con te avrai tanti di quei segni addosso da farti passare la voglia di farti mordere o portare a letto da chicchessia” concluse.

Fissò i segni delle unghie su di lui, frustrato. Sentire la carne che veniva graffiata sotto le sue mani era in qualche modo soddisfacente, ma affatto vicino al tipo di dolore che voleva causargli.

Si alzò improvvisamente dal letto, riuscendo a cogliere un baluginio di sollievo negli occhi di Toma, il quale probabilmente pensava ad un ripensamento.

 _Dio, quanto ti sbagli_ pensò Yamashita, mentre si dirigeva a passi spediti in bagno.

Indugiò davanti allo scaffale per qualche attimo.

Prese un respiro profondo, prima di guardarsi allo specchio.

Per la seconda volta quella sera, ebbe paura di se stesso.

Quelli non erano i suoi occhi, quello non era il suo sguardo.

Ma non avrebbe desistito.

Finché non era in sé, avrebbe potuto fare quello che voleva.

Prese un rasoio, applicando la giusta dose di forza per romperlo e prendere una delle lame.

Si ferì lievemente nell’impresa, e come se fosse stato un animale questo non fece altro che aumentare la rabbia che provava.

Tornò nell’altra stanza, stavolta lentamente.

Si godette ogni attimo di terrore sul volto di Toma quando vide la lametta nella sua mano.

“Yamashita... che cosa vuoi fare?” gli chiese, con quel tono quasi soave che Pi associava ai discorsi fatti a dei folli.

Non gli importava. Che Ikuta pensasse di lui quello che voleva. A quel punto, niente poteva fargli più male di quello che già provava.

Non gli rispose, non ritenne necessario farlo.

Tornò cavalcioni su di lui, accarezzandogli la gola con un dito. Poi, lentamente, avvicinò la lametta a quello stesso punto.

Non applicò troppa pressione. Quel tanto che bastava per vedere il graffio macchiarsi pian piano col rosso del suo sangue.

Si sentì più libero, in un certo senso, alla vista di quello stesso sangue.

Toma si morse un labbro, gemendo per il dolore.

“Tomohisa, fermati. Sei accecato dalla rabbia e lo capisco, ma questo non ti farà sentire meglio...” cominciò a dire, concitatamente, solo per essere nuovamente interrotto.

“Ti sbagli, invece. Questo mi farà sentire _decisamente_ meglio.” fu la risposta, mentre la lametta si posava ora sulla parte inferiore del costato. Questa volta la pressione fu maggiore, e il sangue fu più veloce ad uscire, formando delle piccole gocce alla fine del graffio.

Un altro a lato dell’ombelico. Uno sopra il capezzolo. Uno sul fianco. Un altro sul collo. Uno sulla clavicola.

Yamashita non riusciva a fermarsi.

La vista di quel sangue, le grida soffocate di Toma come sottofondo, sentire la carne che si lacerava sotto la pressione della lama... era come una droga.

Più lo feriva, più voleva ferirlo.

Più voleva ferirlo, più voleva umiliarlo.

Si alzò dal letto, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Toma si contorceva, lamentandosi, in modo lento ma costante. Entrava nelle orecchie di Yamashita come se fosse una melodia, l’unica che avrebbe voluto sentire in quel momento.

Sul suo corpo si facevano strada scie di sangue che gli macchiavano buona parte del torace, senza tuttavia riuscire a mascherare il contorno netto di ogni singolo taglio.

Yamapi era quasi _affascinato_ da quello spettacolo. Era andato abbastanza a fondo da sapere che parecchie di quelle ferite si sarebbero trasformate in cicatrici, che avrebbero impedito a Ikuta di dimenticare quello che era accaduto quella notte.

Come se, anche volendo, potesse dimenticarlo.

Mentre lo osservava, sentì qualcosa dentro di lui risvegliarsi.

Era bello, Toma.

Era bello ricoperto da quelle ferite. Era bello disteso sul letto, mentre si contorceva, mentre le braccia si tendevano nel vano tentativo di liberarsi.

Era bello, e lui non riusciva a convivere con il pensiero che l’ultimo a possedere tale bellezza non fosse stato lui.

Si chinò in prossimità del suo volto, accarezzandogli una guancia con una delicatezza quasi paradossale in quel contesto.

Avvicinò la bocca al taglio che gli aveva fatto appena sotto l’orecchio, tirando fuori la lingua e leccando via il sangue.

Quel qualcosa dentro di lui si fece più definito, mentre sentiva il proprio membro cominciare ad essere costretto dai vestiti.

“Il tuo corpo ricoperto di ferite è terribilmente eccitante” mormorò in un orecchio del ragazzo, che chiuse gli occhi, come sfinito.

“Yamapi... basta. Me l’hai fatta pagare. Lasciami andare” una singola lacrima gli rigò il volto, fermata da un gesto secco del più piccolo sulla sua guancia.

“Non posso, Toma. Non posso” portò la mano sul segno dei denti di Matsumoto, ormai a malapena visibile. “Non ho ancora cancellato tutti i _suoi_ marchi su di te” mormorò. Poi con un gesto repentino si liberò dei pantaloni e dei boxer, mettendosi sopra di lui in modo tale che la punta della propria erezione fosse di poco distante dal suo viso.

“Gliel’hai preso in bocca, vero?” chiese, con tranquillità. Toma non rispose, ma distolse lo sguardo da lui, e questo fu sufficiente.

Gli mise una mano dietro il collo, facendogli alzare la testa.

“Apri” ordinò spingendo sulle labbra dell’altro finché non obbedì. Si spinse fino in fondo alla sua gola, chiudendo gli occhi e portando indietro la testa, in estasi per l’improvvisa sensazione di calore.

Ikuta, sotto di lui, aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Tentava di trattenere i conati, di respirare senza soffocare. Di sopravvivere.

Yamashita rimase fermo per qualche istante, prima di afferrarlo per i capelli, tirandoglieli, costringendolo a muovere la bocca su di lui.

Ogni spinta finiva quando sentiva la gola dell’altro chiudersi intorno al suo membro, e allora indugiava prima di tirarsi nuovamente fuori e ricominciare; fino a quando il ritmo non divenne più erratico, meno preciso. I movimenti involontari della lingua di Toma non facevano altro che avvicinarlo sempre di più ad un punto di non ritorno, e fu solo questione di poco prima che si tirasse fuori dalla sua bocca, venendo con un gemito profondo sul suo volto.

Dopo essersi ripreso dall’orgasmo, Yamashita abbassò lo sguardo in direzione dell’altro; teneva gli occhi chiusi, serrati, mentre il suo sperma gli colava sulla fronte e sulla guancia.

Yamapi si mise ai piedi del letto, incrociando le braccia sul materasso e poggiandovi sopra il mento, là dove poteva avere una visione globale del ragazzo.

Lo vide riaprire gli occhi e voltarsi a guardarlo. Nei suoi occhi leggeva la sofferenza, il dolore, l’umiliazione. Le tacite suppliche che era certo gli stesse rivolgendo, che sapeva non sarebbero state ascoltate.

Era _sporco_. Ma gli andava bene, finché fosse stato solo lui a macchiarlo.

Non lo aveva mai sentito così tanto suo.

Aveva quasi concluso la sua opera. Ancora un passo e sarebbe stato perfetto; avrebbe cancellato ogni segno del passaggio di un altro uomo su di lui, si sarebbe finalmente sentito libero da quel pensiero opprimente, avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta nell’atto finale del dolore di Ikuta Toma.

Lentamente fece scendere la mano sul proprio membro, ancora spento per il precedente orgasmo.

Cominciò a toccarsi, quasi pigramente, senza staccare nemmeno per un attimo gli occhi da Toma.

Era una visione che lo eccitava, e per quanto da qualche parte nella sua testa sapesse quanto fosse sbagliata come reazione, si era ormai convinto che il limite fra giusto e sbagliato non aveva più ragione d’esistere, non quella notte, non in quel letto.

Quando sentì che il proprio membro cominciava a diventare nuovamente duro salì di nuovo sul letto, mettendosi di fianco a Toma e togliendoli senza troppa grazia i pantaloni del pigiama, poi i boxer, fino a che non rimase nudo di fronte a lui. Gli scostò le gambe, sistemandocisi in mezzo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Non c’era più niente. Nessuna speranza, nessuna preghiera.

Solo rassegnazione.

Yamashita si morse un labbro, sentendo come se la mancanza di reazione da parte dell’altro gli facesse montare ancora di più la rabbia in corpo.

Portò una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe, penetrandolo direttamente con due dita, incurante del gemito di dolore che emise.

Non ci mise troppo impegno; inserì un terzo dito quasi per abitudine più che per una reale volontà di farlo sentire più a proprio agio.

Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso, e non era quello che voleva.

Tolse le dita, senza smettere mai di guardarlo; gli prese una gamba, portandosela su un fianco, ed entrò dentro di lui con una spinta secca, decisa, dolorosa _._

Poi rimase immobile, non per farlo abituare ma perché lo sentisse.

 _Voleva_ che lo sentisse, ogni singolo centimetro dentro di lui, voleva continuare a vedere quegli spasmi di sofferenza che gli attraversavano il volto, mentre il suo corpo si stringeva su quello di Yamashita con movimenti involontari.

Quando fu soddisfatto, iniziò a spingere.

Con la mente tornò a tutte le volte in cui avevano fatto sesso, e gli sembrava di pensare a due persone diverse.

Non c’era dolcezza, non c’era la voglia di sentirsi sempre più vicini, non c’era la voglia di diventare l’uno parte dell’altro.

Ora se lo stava scopando, perché in quel momento era suo e lui poteva farci quello che voleva.

Le spinte si susseguivano, veloci e profonde, mentre Toma continuava la sua sequela di lamenti e grida, sconnessi e deboli. Come se gli avesse tolto la forza di ribellarsi.

Yamashita cercò di trattenersi il più che poté, cercò di prolungare quella sensazione, ma alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi.

Si chinò sul corpo dell’altro, poggiando la propria fronte contro la sua e prendendogli il volto in una mano, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Si lasciò andare contro il suo corpo, ansimando pesantemente.

Rimase in lui ancora per qualche minuto, senza riuscire a decidersi a spostarsi.

Quando si fosse spostato, quando non fossero stati più così vicini, sarebbe finito tutto.

Avrebbe perso Toma per sempre, e lo sapeva.

La sua opera era completa, e ora che la guardava provò pena per se stesso.

Alla fine si scansò, mettendosi su un lato e sciogliendo la fibbia della cintura che lo teneva fermo.

I polsi presentavano dei segni profondi, ma Yamashita sapeva che quelli erano il male minore.

Le ferite vere erano su tutto il corpo di Toma. Erano dentro di lui. Erano nella sua mente, nei ricordi di quella notte infernale.

Lo vide alzarsi lentamente dal letto, i movimenti ostacolati dal dolore, mentre lo guardava, come temendo che ci potesse ripensare.

Ma Yamapi non si mosse.

Lo guardò raccattare qualche vestito a caso, metterselo rapidamente e uscire dalla stanza.

Quando sentì il rumore della porta di casa chiudersi serrò gli occhi, come se avesse appena ricevuto una pugnalata.

Se n’era andato. Ed era giusto così.

Yamashita si spostò sulla parte del letto che prima era occupata da Ikuta; tracciò i contorni delle macchie rossastre, stringendo con forza le lenzuola mentre le sue lacrime si andavano a mischiare con il sangue su di esse.

Non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe successo il giorno dopo.

Non voleva pensare a quello che ne sarebbe stato di lui dopo quella notte.

Era il suo atto finale, quello.

Aveva recitato la sua parte, aveva avuto quello che voleva, aveva ferito Toma in modo irreparabile. E lo aveva fatto con consapevolezza.

Ora non importava più nulla.

Si addormentò, la mente permeata dall’odore del sangue della persona che amava.


End file.
